Again For Ever
by Icy.Lips
Summary: Sa se vit, sa ne se résume pas.


_Respirer vi ¹. Absorber et rejeter l'air pour entretenir la vie : les végétaux respirent. ². Vivre : il respire encore. ³. Prendre un moment de répit : laisse-moi respirer. - ¹. Absorber en aspirant : respirer de l'air frais. ². Manifester, exprimer : respirer la santé, la joie._

**J**e consulte un psychologue une fois par semaine depuis l'âge de mes treize ans. Je n'ai aucun problème mental ou de personnalité. Aucune envie de mourir et je n'ai pas eu une enfance malheureuse. C'est juste qu'ici dans cette magnifique ville que j'ai nommée New York, soixante-quinze pour cent de la population consulte. Tous, nous payons une somme énorme pour consulter les meilleures psychologues de l'État pour des conseils dits judicieux qui nous aiderons à avoir une vie meilleure. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les psychologues loin de-là. Je n'ai rien non plus envers les gens qui ressentent le besoin de consulter, mais lorsque nous n'avons pas de réel problème à quoi bon jeter notre argent par les fenêtres ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait partie de l'élite New-yorkaise que l'on doit s'inventer des problèmes. La raison que mes parents ont trouver pour me faire rentrer dans ce pourcentage déjà très élever est l'importance que j'ai toujours porter envers la compétition. Il faut dire que je voulais, que je veux toujours gagner, dans tout circonstance. Qui voudrait perdre, après tout ? Perdre, c'est la preuve qu'on ne contrôle rien. Voici ma philosophie de vie. L'autre raison était le fait que je fasse partis de ces gens extrêmement stresser, quelque peu dramatique, sarcastique qui s'emportant rapidement et pour couronner le tout, j'ai une légerte tendance à être violente. Seulement une légerte tendance, il n'y aucun danger à me côtoyer. Je ne serais pas capable d'attaquer un être vivant. D'ailleurs, depuis que je fais du kick-boxing deux fois par semaine, ca va beaucoup mieux. Sa me défoule et j'adore. En plus, il y avait des hommes vraiment trop mignon dans mes cours.

Je ne pourrais pas vraiment dire que le temps à arranger les choses pour ma part. Je déteste toujours autant perdre, même que je haïs cela. J'ai besoin de gagner. Je ne le montre simplement moins que je suis mauvaise perdante. J'aime toujours la compétition, enfaîte j'adore encore plus que le dernier Gucci. J'ai toujours aimer sa, c'est pourquoi, plus jeune, j'étais en voie de devenir la plus grande patineuse artistique qui n'est jamais exister, mais mes parents en collaboration avec mon psychologue ont décidés qu'il serait préférable que j'arrête. Il s'agissait d'un entourage beaucoup trop compétitive pour moi. J'étais complètement dans mon élément. Compétition après compétition, médaille après médaille. Plein de filles comme moi qui déteste perdre. Tous des langues de vipère prête à descendre n'importe qui simplement pour obtenir une place sur le podium. Le paradis. J'ai finalement arrêter le patinage artistique après douze ans de pratique. J'avoue que cela me manque parfois. J'aimais sentir le souffle glacée du ventre contre mes joues rosées et la vitesse incroyable que je pouvais avoir avec quelques simple coups de lames. Sauté et tourner autant que je le voulais. J'ai laissée tomber ce sport que j'adore pour me consacrée à l'une tout autre de mes passions, un simple jeux. Il s'agit plutôt d'un défi, d'une compétition à long terme, quoi. Une compétition avec mes deux meilleures amies et mes quatre pires ennemis que j'adore secrètement. C'est à l'instant où mes parents ont compris et remarquées que ce ''jeu'' devenait de plus en plus sérieux qu'ils ont amèrement regretter que j'aille arrêter le patinage artistique. Ce sport qui m'apportait un bon niveaux physique et beaucoup moins de problème. Ils ont essayés à plusieurs reprise et par tout les moyens de me faire reprendre le patin, mais j'ai refusée. Je ne sais toujours pas si je refusais simplement pour les embêter ou car, j'étais trop prise à élaborer un nouveaux plan...

**Emma Breton**, ma meilleure amie depuis ... Enfaîte, depuis toujours. C'était ma voisine lorsque je vivais à New York. Elle fus l'une de mes toutes premières amies et celle que je souhaite garder le plus longtemps. On a passées toute notre enfance et notre adolescence ensemble comme de vrais sœur siamoise. Puis, j'ai dû partir pour le Kansas avec ma mère et ma sœur, il y a deux années de cela. Nous avons tous partager, nous avons fait les dix milles coups ensemble. Nous avons dépasser les quatre cents avant d'avoir atteint quatre ans. Tous les deux, nous sommes complètement différente l'une de l'autre. Elle est petite environ 5pi4 au grand maximum. Elle a les cheveux friser, d'une couleur blond et couper court au carrée. Elle a des yeux bleus, un visage rond, des pommettes rebondis et des lèvres pleines. Bref, elle ressemble à un enfant. Elle a un piercing à la langue depuis l'âge de ses seize ans, dans l'espoir que cela lui enlèverait son coté trop enfantin. Tout ce qu'elle connait de la mode vint de moi, car elle ne porte aucune attention à ce qu'elle porte. Elle est calme, préférant écouter un film à la maison plutôt d'aller au cinéma. Elle est réfléchie et elle a d'excellente notes. Moi, je suis tout le contraire. Je mesure dans les environs de 5pi6. J'ai les cheveux bruns, longueur moyenne, ils tombent en cascade juste en bas des épaules et ils sont légèrement onduler. Mes yeux sont un léger mélange entre le vert et le brun et un visage plutôt allonger. Des lèvres et un nez fins. Je connais absolument tout de la mode, du dernier Chanel allant jusqu'au Ed Hardy. Je suis extrêmement dynamique, du genre à danser sur les tables et complètement impulsive, du genre à aller voir un garçon sans même hésiter une seconde. Malgré tout nos nombreuses différence, on s'adore. Les contraires s'attirent, comme on dit si souvent.

Il y a également** Bonnie Quinn**. Cette fille est simplement trop drôle. C'est bien pour cette raison que nous sommes devenues les meilleures amies du monde toutes les trois. Nous trois, c'est à la vie à la mort. Elle est grande, 5pi10, je crois. Elle a de long cheveux couleur roux, comme le feu. Ils lui arrivent dans le bas du dos et son extrêmement droits. Elle a les yeux pairs, la plus part du temps, ils sont verts. Elle a un visage rond comme Emma. Elle a d'épaisses lèvres pulpeuses et des taches de rousseur sur les joues. Elle est aussi accro à la mode que moi, même qu'elle à déjà été mannequin pour le festival de la mode. Elle est drôle, toujours prête pour s'amuser et sortir. Elle adore le sport, elle pratique la danse, le foot-ball, le foot-ball américain, le hockey, le basket-ball, le trapèze et plein d'autre. Elle est extravertie comme personne. Se que les gens pensent d'elle lui passe six mètres au dessus de la tête. Nous, nous sommes rencontrée lorsque nous avions tout juste huit ans, au même moment à toute cette histoire à commencer. Elle se fessait embêter dans la cours de recréation par deux garçons et nous sommes venue l'aider. Depuis ce jour, on ne se lâche plus.

**Anderson et Evan Price**, se sont les deux enfants du meilleur ami de mon père. Leur père et le mien sont comme les cinq doigts de la mains, sauf qu'ils sont deux. Ils partent souvent faire de la pêche ensemble, ils écoutent tout les matchs ensemble, même qu'à un certain moment, maman pensait que mon père la trompait et que Carter Price était sa couverture. Absolument faux, du moins, au début. Par la suite, il cherchait à éviter ma mère car, il ne savais pas comment lui annoncer son homosexualité. Il ne sait jamais rien passer entre Carter et mon père, ils sont simplement meilleur ami, rien de plus. Maintenant, mon père vit en Italie avec un homme prénommé Ronaldo. Je connais les Price depuis toujours. Je l'ai connaissais bien avant ma propre naissance. Se sont les deux premières personnes que j'ai rencontrée. J'ai honte d'avoir déjà jouer au docteur avec Evan, c'est une chose que je n'avouerais jamais à personne, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Anderson et moi, nous étions du genre à nous battre pour tout sorte de raison, nous sommes tout les deux compétitives et le premier prénom que nous avions l'habitude de crier après le célèbre ''Maman'' était le même, Evan. Evan est le mauvais garçon populaire. Il fume un joint le vendredi, est une grande vedette de foot-ball américain le samedi et lit du Shakespeare le dimanche. Anderson, lui, c'est le garçon charmeur qui à une confiance en lui démesurée et du genre à montré qu'il est très riche. Anderson était l'un des deux petits garçons qui embêtait Bonnie, il y a maintenant dix ans. Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venue l'aider.

Le deuxième petit garçon n'était nul autre que** Alex Hale**. Le garçons dont toutes les filles sont déjà tomber amoureusement de lui au moins une fois dans leur vie. Alex Hale, c'est celui qui a un fan club, mais qui est d'une stupidité et d'une immaturité que tout le monde ne fait que regarder sont magnifique corps d'Apollon. Je crois qu'Anderson et Alex n'ont jamais vraiment accepter le fait qu'ils se sont faite punir pour avoir embêter la petite nouvelle et depuis ce jour une guerre sans fin à éclater entre nos deux groupes. Ils ont chercher à se venger et nous avons répondus à leurs vengeances par la vengeances. Rien de bien méchant c'est produit dans cette guerre, simplement de petite plaisanterie, des défis, un peu de cap ou pas cap, du vérité ou conséquence, sans le vérité, des vengeances de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Un ans plus tard, les garçons déjà en manque d'imagination ont fait appel au grand frère d'Anderson qui sait aussitôt rajouter au groupe.

À treize ans, c'est **Tyron Thomas** qui fit son arrivé parmi nous. Le dernier arrivé. Enfant de bourgeois anglais, intelligent et très réserver. Je n'aurais jamais crue qu'un jour, il rentre dans notre compétition, mais il fût malencontreusement impliqué dans l'une de nos batailles et il sait avérer être un élément important, le cerveau du groupe des garçons. Trois contre quatre. J'avoue que de voir un nouveau, nous à créée un haut de cœur, à Bonnie, Emma et Moi. Pourtant, nous avons le plus grands nombres de victoire jusqu'à présent et les choses ne risquent pas de changer. Les choses ont tout de même évoluées avec l'âge. Quelques règles se sont imposer car, il avait de ces choses simplement impossible à faire maintenant. Nous étions une grande famille avant tout, on se déteste, on s'aime. Je sais que si jamais l'un d'eux aurait des problème je serais la première à venir les aider. Je serais également la première à venir les ridiculiser. Notre imagination à augmenter, c'est varier et c'est approfondit. C'est devenue une véritable compétition. Malheureusement, notre ''jeu'' à dû être mise en pause, il y a deux ans.

**L**a raison ? Moi. J'ai quitté New York et ses grandes boutiques. Sans le vouloir. Je suis partis vivre au Kansas avec ma mère et ma sœur, à cause du travail de ma mère et elle trouvait que changer d'air nous ferrait le plus grand bien à toutes les trois. Tu parles, elle ne c'était toujours pas remit que son mari soit gai. Et puis c'est enfin arrivée, le jour que j'attendais depuis deux ans. J'ai soufflées dix-huit bougies sur un gâteau triple chocolat de la meilleure pâtisserie du Kansas. C'est également à ce moment-là que j'ai pris la décision la plus importante de toute ma vie, retourner vivre à New York. J'ai aussitôt appeler Bonnie et Emma et j'ai tout arranger. Je vais vivre avec elles, dans leur appartement sur la cinquième avenue payer par les frais de papa Emma. Les trois seuls condition que ma mère m'avait imposer était de l'appeler une fois par semaine, de finir ma dernière année au lycée et de ne pas me retrouver en prison.

Bref, je raconte tout ceci simplement pour dire que mon psychologue ma donner comme judicieux conseil de répéter la signification du mot, respirer, cinq fois lorsque je me trouvais dans une situation de panique où simplement lorsque mon rythme cardiaque augmentait rapidement sans avoir fait d'effort physique. Par la suite, je devais m'inventer cinq définition personnelle du mot, respirer, enfin de me relaxer et d'oublier la situation de stress ou de colère dans laque je me trouvais.

_Respirer vi ¹. Absorber et rejeter l'air pour entretenir la vie : les végétaux respirent.².Vivre : il respire encore. ³.Prendre un moment de répit : laisse-moi respirer. - ¹.Absorber en aspirant : respirer de l'air frais.². Manifester exprimer : respirer la santé, la joie._

Respirer vi ¹. Absorber et rejeter l'air pour entretenir la vie : les végétaux respirent.².Vivre : il respire encore. ³. Prendre un moment de répit : laisse-moi respirer. - ¹.Absorber en aspirant : respirer de l'air frais.². Manifester exprimer : respirer la santé, la joie.

Respirer vi ¹. Absorber et rejeter l'air pour entretenir la vie : les végétaux respirent.².Vivre : il respire encore. ³. Prendre un moment de répit : laisse-moi respirer. - ¹.Absorber en aspirant : respirer de l'air frais.². Manifester exprimer : respirer la santé, la joie.

Respirer vi ¹. Absorber et rejeter l'air pour entretenir la vie : les végétaux respirent.².Vivre : il respire encore. ³. Prendre un moment de répit : laisse-moi respirer. - ¹.Absorber en aspirant : respirer de l'air frais.². Manifester exprimer : respirer la santé, la joie.

Respirer vi ¹. Absorber et rejeter l'air pour entretenir la vie : les végétaux respirent.².Vivre : il respire encore. ³. Prendre un moment de répit : laisse-moi respirer. - ¹.Absorber en aspirant : respirer de l'air frais.². Manifester exprimer : respirer la santé, la joie.

**Définition personnelle numéro un : **_Respire, verbe conjugué à la première personne de indicatif présent permettent d'absorber et de rejeter de l'air enfin de faire descendre son rythme cardiaque._

**Définition personnelle numéro deux : **_Respirer tranquillement, action permettant de ne pas faire d'hyperventilation._

**Définition personnelle numéro trois :** _Respirer, verbe légal comparativement à celui de tuer._

**Définition personnelle numéro quatre : **_Respirer, mot aidant à garder sa zen attitude que nous n'avons jamais eu lorsque nous sommes en crise._

**Définition personnelle numéro cinq :** _Respirer, action supposer être relaxant rappellent sans cesse que nous, nous trouvent présentement dans une situation de stress._

**J**e l'avoue, j'ai besoin de voir un psychologue, mais sérieusement il faut que je change de psy au plus vite ! Je n'étais toujours pas calme et encore plus énerver que tout à l'heure. J'ai donc, décidée de marcher enfin de me fatiguer le plus possible, de la sorte je n'aurais plus de force si quelque chose arrivait. Enfaîte, c'était un simple tic nerveux comme les autres, j'essayais simplement de mettre une logique à se qui me poussais à faire des allers-retours parmi tous ces gens qui commençaient à me prendre pour une dingue. Je commençais machinalement à me ronger ma manucure française fraîchement faite. Elle me payeront une nouvelle séance chez esthéticienne. Après tout, c'était de leurs fautes.


End file.
